


Substitute

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jo only have one thing in common . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

Sam’s orgasm hits them both hard, large hands clutching, bruising Jo’s hips; Dean’s name like a prayer on his tongue. It’s that name that finally sends Jo over the edge, the image of Dean’s hands on her body, sweat slick skin like sin in the dark. They use each other, both substitutes for a man that neither feels worthy of loving, both clinging to the only thing they have in common -- a searing, all-consuming _need_ for Dean Winchester. Afterwards, they never touch, each pretending not to hear the other fall to pieces. Together. Alone. With their thoughts of him.


End file.
